Twilight Legend: Doomsday's Arrival
by Rikki 'O
Summary: With the Dark Mater's defeat accomplished, another dragon rises as a threat to our heroes and heroines. The Day of Doomsday is the worst thing that can happen in the Dragon Realms. Watch as the trilogy, Twilight, give the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Series of Spyro the Dragon**

_This poses as the continuing from The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon. The journey continues with whole new start!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the original Spyro characters. But I do have OC's. Enjoy!_

-Twilight Legend: Doomsday's Arrival-

* * *

-Chapter One: Untold Tales-

Spyro was found sleeping by his beloved, Cynder. They put darkness to an end two days ago…at least that's what they think. A shimmering light floated above Spyro's head. It was Sparx "Wake up, purple fatty! Ignitus wants to talk to you." He blurted, disturbing their slumber.

"Sparx, must you disturb so early?" Spyro asked in a husky tone. "Not if I can help it." Sparx replied, bluntly. "Now move!" he continued. Spyro rolled his eyes and got up. He glanced at Cynder and gave a small nudge on her cheek.

"Wake up my sweet love." Spyro whispered. Cynder opened her eyes slowly. "Good morning my beloved Spyro." She spoke softly. Spyro giggled and helped her up. Sparx felt disgusted and went ahead of them. Spyro and Cynder went out of their den and walked over to the temple where they saw Ignitus, Volteer and Cyril.

Terrador was at the egg chamber, guarding the newly born eggs. "Good morning, Ignitus." Spyro greeted as he walked in. "Good morning Spyro. We want to talk about you're one of our newer dragons." Ignitus said, walking up to them.

"Is our child a purple or black?" Cynder asked. "Purple, the small dragon is a new legend." Ignitus replied. "That's great news, Ignitus…but is there something wrong with it?" Spyro asked, a little nervous.

"No, it is just fine…but one of another dragon egg does have a slight miscalculation." Ignitus answered. "Who would that be…?" Cynder asked. Ignitus walked slowly to a nest that contained a silver egg.

"Oh my…" Cynder gasped. "What? There doesn't appear to be wrong with it, only the silver coating." Spyro said. "Spyro, a silver dragon usually means that Doomsday holds nigh." Ignitus said, unfortunate. "Doomsday, what happens on Doomsday?" Spyro asked.

Ignitus sighs heavily. "Spyro…let me explain this…unfortunate day…" Ignitus said.

_'There is an ancient legend known as Twilight. Doomsday holds as the first day of a new force of evil. This legend began because of two dragons, Lycia and Bronzo. These two dragons were both silver. The only element they knew was Doomsday. Doomsday was and is a powerful element. If used correctly, it can be used wisely._

_But…these two dragons were born during the Darkest Hour. Any dragon born during this hour is known to be evil. You've defeated the Master of evil, but haven't defeated the true evil. Now, continuing these dragons._

_Lycia is a female silver dragon, she ruled the Northern Island. Her forces usually were bugs and insects. And Bronzo is a male silver dragon, he ruled the Diean Open. His forces were small corrupted animals._

_One day, when both of them collided, it started the first war. I myself was a hatchling, but I do know one thing…when the final silver dragon appeared…he was never seen again. His name was Syran; he was truly the master of evil._

_He stopped the war like nothing, he began to gain power. A comet shot from the sky hitting the ground, an earthquake followed suit. Then meteors fell and killed most of us, me and the other Guardians made it with few others._

_The final smash…was pure darkness. Syran forced the sun and the moon to collide, the Quantain Eclipse began. This eclipse is…unexplainable…when the sun and the moon collide…the world sorts of twist and…like I said…unexplainable…_

_When they collided, Twilight began…during twilight every dragon was turned down. They would be blinded, or dead. Twilight is something that needs to be stopped, Spyro. And thus…Doomsday holds nigh._

_…_

…

_…_

_…_

Spyro was bewildered. He couldn't believe what evil could do on this particular day. "This is horrible!" Cynder cried. "Don't worry young ones; this dragon was not born during the Darkest Hour." Cyril reminded. "But, Doomsday's arrival should not come to pass, this is still very dangerous." Volteer said.

"How shall we stop this, Ignitus?" Spyro asked. "All we can do is… wait for this dragon to hatch, we shall awake early tomorrow. Now that I've explained, please go ahead and get some rest, we shall talk later today. You are dismissed." Ignitus huffed.

Spyro and Cynder nod and left to go back to their den. "Well, well, well Spyro buddy. You seem to always get under when the world's in danger." Sparx taunted. "This serious, Sparx." Spyro huffed. "Yea, yea whatever, like I'm-" Sparx blurts until he was cut off by a strong flap of wings.

Above his head was a bright light that flew in front of his face. Spyro squinted to see what it was, to his eyes…it was a silver coated dragon. "Spyro…you don't think…" Cynder stammered. Spyro had no time, he flew to the dragon with his chest heaving.

He reached the dragon and blew a green stone (Earth) at it. The silver dragon caught glance at him and swirled behind him and blew a silver beam. Spyro was knocked against a tree. "Fool…" the dragon murmured.

Spyro was left, bewildered. Who was that? Could it be Bronzo…? Or Lycia…? Or maybe just Syran? We will find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Spyro characters

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Spyro characters!!  
OC'S: Lycia, Bronzo, Syran._

-Chapter Two: Mystery-

Spyro was left bewildered, slumped against a tree. Cynder flew over to him. "Spyro, are you okay??" Cynder asked, scared. "I'm fine…Cynder. But…I-I don't understand..." Spyro responded, unsure of what to say.

"Isn't that one of the Doomsday dragons?" Sparx asked. "It could've been…" Spyro replied. "Spyro, we should get some rest. Ignitus expects us to be in top condition." Cynder assured. Spyro glares into the sky, and then nods.

They headed to their den. Cynder walked into a small hold inside, acting as her room. Spyro gave a devilish smirk and followed her. Sparx rolled his eyes when he heard giggling. He floated over to his small bed, made entirely of leaves and branches.

…

…

…

…

Sparx slowly opens his eyes. It felt cold and clammy, it was near midnight. "Aw, we-WE OVERSLEPT!" Sparx yelped. "Sparx, you're too loud." Spyro moaned. "You're such a lazy butt!! Get off your big fat tail and let's go!" Sparx squeaked.

Spyro realized he overslept but it was too late. "Sparx, I think it's too late to be wandering off. We have plans to do, go back to bed, you almost woke Cynder." Spyro muttered.

Sparx shrugs then dug himself under his pile of leaves. Spyro waltzed over back inside Cynder's room. Sparx shot upward when he heard a voice shout through the silence. He floated out of the den and glanced left to right.

He saw a dragon rushing right toward him. Sparx yelped and was tackled to the floor. The dragon was golden; its eyes were a shimmering yellow. "Shh, take to where you stayed, please!" the dragon pleaded.

Sparx was unsure, but he led the dragon inside the den. Sparx glanced through the opening, a pitch black cougar stood and glared at his surroundings with eyes glowing a shallow blue. "You can't hide from me forever, Kelai! I'll be waiting…I'll be waiting." The cougar bellowed; he walks away in defeat.  
"So…you're name is Kelai?" Sparx asked. Kelai turned around, remembering the small floating ball of light that saved her. "Thank you so much. Please, how may I address you?" Kelai asked, joyfully. "Uh, Sparx…" Sparx replied. "Hello Sparx, nice to meet you." Kelai greeted, letting out her paw. Sparx shook her hand.

"Now, I am greatly unsure of where I am; could you please tell me where I am?" Kelai asked. "Well, you're in the Dragon Realms." Sparx replied; unaware that Kelai was chuckling a bit.

"Sparx, I am aware that I'm in the Dragon Realms, I want to know which _part _of the Dragon Realms we're in." Kelai said, chuckling. "Uh, be right back." Sparx said, floating inside Cynder's room.

"EW GROSS!!" Sparx yelped. "Sparx? What's going on?" Kelai asked. "Sparx, there is two ways to have manners, one being respectful, two…GETTING OUT OF PEOPLE'S PRIVACY!!" Spyro shouted.

Sparx floated out of the room, covering his face. "Ugh!!" he cried. "What's going on?" Kelai asked, running up to him. "You...you don't wanna know." Sparx assured, panting. Spyro walked out of the room, when he caught glance of Kelai, he frowns, feeling ashamed for yelling so loudly.

"Hello…" Kelai greeted, unsure. "Hello there…um, I'm very sorry for my ignorance. Please forgive me." Spyro apologized. "That is fine…oh my…the living legend…you're Spyro aren't you?!" Kelai asked, shocked.

"Yes…yes I am. How my I address you as?" Spyro asked. "Oh, I'm Kelai! Very nice to meet you, Spyro…!" Kelai greets, shaking his hand. Cynder walked from her room. "Well, who may this be?" Cynder asked, walking next to Spyro.

"Oh, you're Cynder aren't you?! Oh my, you are such a role model for me, oh what an honor!" Kelai yelped, shaking hands with her. "Yes, Cynder, this is Kelai." Spyro introduced. "What a pleasure to meet you too, Kelai." Cynder greeted. Kelai shook her head. "No, I'm just so inferior compared to you." Kelai admitted.

"Nonsense," Cynder replied. "Now, I really want to know exactly where I am. Sparx didn't quite place what I'm trying to figure out." Kelai said. "Oh, why you're in the Celestial Plain." Cynder responded.

"Ah, thank you. I was heading for the Bachut's Desert, my fellow kind lives there. "Why, are some sort of…desert dragon thingy whatever?" Sparx asked, bluntly. "Sort of, my kind is the element of Bachut's Storm, otherwise known as Storm element. I can take any source of wind and turn it into a storm." Kelai explained.

"That's amazing, can we see?" Spyro asked. Kelai nods then ran outside. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx followed. Kelai was standing up tall, with her eyes shut. A breeze slithered down her body. The cloud above Spyro was beginning to head towards the ground. Shots of wind emitted from Kelai's body, heading for the falling cloud. Then the wind swirls around the cloud as it hits the ground.

The raging tornado heads close to them. They were beginning to worry until the tornado stops in its tracks. Kelai opened her eyes and the tornado vanishes before their eyes. "How astonishing," Cynder says, shocked. "I'll say," Spyro agreed. Kelai blushes. "Aw, you're too kind." Kelai said.

"Oh crap, Spyro you were supposed to see Ignitus today." Sparx reminded. Spyro glanced outside; it was the break of dawn. "Oh yes! The egg might of hatched, hurry now." Cynder rushed, running outside.

"Kelai, you can stick around if you'd like." Spyro said. "Really? Ok, lead me." Kelai said. And with that, the ran to the temple.

Did the eggs hatch? If not what will happen? Only time will tell…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own Spyro characters.  
OC'S: Kelai, Lycia, Bronzo, Syran._

-Chapter Three: The Forbidden Temple-

Far away…in a temple known as The Forbidden Temple, lies desolate in Sabrine Desert. The temple is 3,000 years old; it was damaged in some parts. Why is this temple 'Forbidden'? The giant dragon head carved right in the center would glare into its daring visitors. Only dragons worthy of stepping inside would make it through, alive.

A giant brown dragon landed right in front of the temple. The dragon's horns, claws and tail were a soft yellow. His bright yellow eyes stared gloomily into the giant dragon head. The dragon head's eyes glowed red. _"Reveal thyself." _The head commanded. Receiving the message through thought, the dragon replied; "Yiaxn, dragon of…" _"Silence, you're identity is all I've asked!!" _The dragon head commanded with a roar.

Yiaxn quickly bowed in the dragon head's command. _"You think you're worthy of entering my throne? I had many dragons unworthy of even stepping up to the temple doors. Why must you think you actually have a chance, Yiaxn?" _The dragon asked, sheepishly. "W-Well, I ventured through many sacred grounds, except this one, your honor. Consider me an explorer, your honor." Yiaxn replied, nervously yet firm.

_"Hmm…very well, enter the temple, you have 30 minutes to venture inside and come out. If you make out over that time, you will be exterminated, use you're time wisely." _The dragon head said. Yiaxn bows once more and slowly walks over to the temple doors. He gulped then put his front right paw inside. Nothing happened. _"Go on now, nothing is going to happen." _The dragon head said, calmly. Yiaxn quivers a bit then walks inside.

Inside the temple were many statues of ancient dragons. These dragons were never seen before. This temple is well hidden, every night this temple sink into the sand and every fourth hour of the day it reveals itself. Yiaxn gazed at the many statues. Then, Yiaxn reached a dead zone, but he knew what to do. "A blaze of fire that burns though my will, allow me entrance, as I stand alone." He muttered. The dead end turned into blazing fire. A voice murmured a few instructions.

_'Walk through the fire, don't be alarmed, something wonderful will happen.' _The voice said, warmly. Yiaxn took no time to ponder the idea of walking through fire. He slowly moved his forepaw through first, not an ash to fall. He sighs in relief and walks through. A giant statue of Malefor, The Dark Master, was placed on a pillar. "Well look at this." Yiaxn muttered, shocked. The giant statue glared at Yiaxn with anger. The statue represented the rampage that pounded his heart.

Next to Malefor was another statue. The statue represented his ancestor, Hanabol, the dark spirit. The statue was a draped in shadow, the figure that was carved was a soul. Yiaxn stood there, bewildered. He saw, next to the statue, a tank that had a dark soul inside. He walked over to it. He stares gloomily at the soul as it pumps violently. Every time it pumped, it released a pungent stench. For some reason, it didn't frighten or bother him. He smiles evilly; he grabs the soul and gobbled it down. His body turned midnight black and his yes glowed green. "Nothing will stop me now from killing the one who killed my father. Ignitus, you're dead!!" He bellowed, flying out of the room. Once he reached outside the temple, the dragon head bellows; "Why you rotten little demon!!"

**A dragon known as Yiaxn is now on a burning rampage to kill Ignitus, why don't I tell you why he wants to kill him? Look…**

_As Yiaxn reached the temple's balcony, he sat and watched the starts twinkle through the night. "Beautiful, isn't it son?" a bigger silver dragon asked. "Sure is dad." Yiaxn replied. "You known son, when you're mother died, she was brown just like you. You Rapid Dragons are really brave." The bigger dragon stated. "Really? Wow…" Yiaxn said, calmly. "Jiean, can I talk to you?" Ignitus asked from behind._

_Jiean nods then walks slowly over to him. "Are you ready…?" Ignitus asked suddenly. "Yes…let me say one last thing to my son?" Jiean asked. "Of course," Ignitus replied. Jiean walked over to his son. "I'm gonna be out for a while, stay here with the Guardians okay?" Jiean asked. "Sure dad, anything for you." Yiaxn replied, hugging his dad. Jiean pushed his son gently and walked over to Ignitus and left inside the temple._

_They walked into a small room, that had a stone platform floating upward, and fire blazing around it. "I'm sorry to do this, Jiean, but we can't risk Doomsday's appearance this year…please lie down on this stone." Ignitus said, sadly. "Please…don't let Yiaxn know…I don't want him to hurt you…" Jiean pleaded. Ignitus nodded. Jiean stepped on the plat form and lied down. "Fire…unleash you're wrath." Ignitus murmured. A pit of fire appeared behind Jiean. Jiean gives his final sigh and closes his eyes._

_The platform slowly moved closer to the pit. The platform went inside, Jiean's body burned; scars and bruises peered like popping popcorn. Then Ignitus let his paw up, a giant bloodstained knife appeared in front of him. "Bye…Jiean." Ignitus muttered. He pushes his paw forward and the knife stabbed Jiean's heart. A scream was heard. "Dad??" Yiaxn cried, he ran inside the temple. When he reached the room, Ignitus looks at him, shocked._

_"Where is dad?!" Yiaxn cried._ _"…he is dead…I'm sorry." Ignitus apologized. "No…! I'm going to kill you!!" Yiaxn bellowed, flying out of the temple. "No…" Ignitus whispered…_

_..._

_..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't Own Spyro characters  
OC'S: Kelai, Yiaxn, Lycia, Bronzo, and Syran_

-Chapter Four: The Newly Born-

Spyro met Ignitus at the temple. "Hello Ignitus. Are the eggs hatched yet?" Spyro asked. "One has…" Ignitus replied, walking over to the egg chamber. Kelai, Cynder and Sparx approached next to Spyro. "Well…?" Sparx asked, nudging his shoulder. "One egg hatched." Spyro announced happily. Ignitus walked out of the egg chamber, holding a small silver dragon. "Oh my," Kelai said, walking over to Ignitus. "This is a young male dragon." Ignitus said. "He's a very handsome dragon." Cynder said, warmly.

Ignitus let Cynder hold the small infant. "Have you decided a name?" Kelai asked. "Hmm…how about… Krome," Spyro suggested. "I think that suits him." Kelai agreed. Spyro nods in agreement as well. The small dragon opens his eyes. "Oh…look how beautiful." Cynder said, thoughtfully. Krome's eyes were a light sapphire; they shimmer through the reflection of the temple's light. Ignitus glared at the small dragon, he begins to feel worried.

_"You killed my father!!" Yiaxn cried; his emotions filled with anguish. "…we couldn't risk it." Ignitus replied, softly. "I will kill you, wait and see! I will not rest until I see you're death!" Yiaxn bellowed his voice turning into a loud roar._

_…_

_…_

…

Ignitus shook his head wildly; he would hope not to see the face of the dragon _ever _again. Ignitus also began to think if he would have to sacrifice this dragon. Then again _if _they would have to sacrifice...they might not have to. "Ignitus?" Spyro asked. Ignitus looked down to Spyro. "Yes?" Ignitus replied, quietly. "Are you feeling okay?" Spyro replied by asking back. "Yes, now then, I shall put this small dragon in the incubator." Ignitus said, grabbing the small dragon.

"Um, Ignitus?" Cynder asked. Ignitus turned around and faced her. "Do mind if I…" she began until Ignitus cut her off. "You want to take care of him as you're son, do you?" Ignitus said, smiling. Cynder nods. "Very well," Ignitus assured, handing the small dragon to her. "Thank you," Cynder thanked. Ignitus nods. "Go now, the small dragon needs his rest." Ignitus huffed. They all nod and head for their den. Krome cooed at Cynder as she ran her fingers on his stomach.

"He's adorable," Kelai said, warmly. "Phhrrlag," Krome cooed. Cynder giggled at his small talk. "Yea, yea SO adorable," Sparx kidded. "Aw come on, Sparx, can't you resist that sweet little face?" Cynder asked. "Frankly yes," Sparx replied, bluntly. Spyro remained quiet most of the way. When they finally reached their small den, Spyro took the small infant and placed him in Sparx's bed.

"Hey," Sparx blurted. "You can sleep with Kelai, it's already sundown," Spyro assured. Both Spyro and Cynder walked into their room. "Okay, well I'm going to make myself another bed, you can too if ya want." Sparx said. "Okay," Kelai replied. They both ran outside, they went to a nearby tree. Sparx floated up and grabbed a few branches. "Want to make it easier?" Kelai asked.

"Sure," Sparx replied. Kelai closed her eyes; wind gushes through the tree, leaves and branches falls down quickly. "Sweet," Sparx muttered. Kelai stood proudly. "Alright, alright suck in the pride Ms. Proud," Sparx joked, grabbing the fallen branches and leaves. Kelai didn't need branches or leaves, so she waltzed over to a giant cliff right next to the den. "Uhhh," Sparx mumbled. Kelai lifted her paw; a passing cloud turned a dark blue.

She began to clench her hands; the cloud twisted and begins to spin rapidly into a twister. She threw her fist downward and the twister hit the cliff, sending a giant stone falling from the sky. She released her grip and the twister disappeared. The stone falls quickly toward her, but she shot a blue beam from her mouth, the stone broke in two and they both landed to the floor, two feet in front of her. Sparx glared at her with his mouth open.

"Wouldn't this be better?" Kelai asked. Sparx shrugged. "I guess," he replied, still shocked. Kelai grinned sheepishly. "But, how are we going to get these stones inside the den?" Sparx asked. "No prob," Kelai replied. She immediately jumped upward and spun around widely, her wings, eyes and claws glowed blue; she charged at the two stones and pushed the stones inside. Once again, bewildered, Sparx glared at her with his mouth open. Kelai landed, turning back to her golden form. "Now you can use those leaves as a blanket." Kelai said.

Sparx nodded in agreement. When they gathered the leaves, the walked inside the den and spread the leaves across the stones. "I see you found a way to sleep." Cynder said, walking out of her room. "She has amazing abilities." Sparx said all of the sudden. Cynder looked at him strangely. Kelai blushed. "Aw, thanks." Kelai said, blushing. "Okay, so, we better get some rest. Krome seems happy." Cynder said, glaring at Krome.

"He is so cute when he sleeps." Kelai said. "Yea…sure," Sparx agreed joked. Kelai glared at him. Sparx grinned then floated over to his piece of stone. "So, I'll see you in the morning, Cynder." Kelai said. "Yes, good night, Kelai." Cynder said, and with that, she walked back inside her room. Kelai brushed the leaves off her bed and lies down. She rested her eyes, soon, falling asleep.

…

…

"Fools…once my son comes out of this gutter prison, he will kill the one…who killed me." A cold voice hissed…


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Don't own Spyro blah blah…_

_OC'S: Krome, Kelai, Bronzo, Lycia, Syran, and Yiaxn_

-Chapter Five: The Demon Within-

Spyro crept out of his room and walked out of his den. For some reason, he was not very comfortable with Krome. He knows that his presence means that Doomsday is close, why is he even alive. He doodles around the entrance; he sits down and glares at the moon. The moon shines on his face; he closes his eyes, trying to find peace within this night. He lays his head between his forepaws and began to sleep.

Meanwhile, Yiaxn landed at the outskirts of the Celestial Plain. He glares around his surroundings, having lust to kill anyone in sight. His glowing green eyes acted as a flashlight. He spotted a nearby lake. _'I do feel thirsty…'_ he thought. He walked over to the lake. Fulfilling his thirst, he looks up. He saw a purple dragon; doodling just outside a den. "No way…" Yiaxn muttered. He wondered what he could do.

He knew this dragon, Spyro, and he also knew that Spyro was friends with Ignitus. He grins sheepishly. "I wonder if he…" he muttered, and then he gave a wicked smile. But certainly, he couldn't look like this; Spyro would definitely know he wants to do something to Ignitus, something _bad_. He began to ponder on the thought. Then something popped in his head.

_'I have heard he was corrupted for a short while, maybe he might even give in to this uncontrollable power.' _He thought. Yiaxn flew away, unnoticed. Spyro continued to doodle around when he heard a distant whisper, and it whispered his name. _"Spyro…" _the voice called out. Spyro gestured for battle, but nothing appeared. He looks around, unaware of a gray dragon approaching him. "Hello there…" The dragon greeted, huskily. Spyro glared in front of him.

"Oh, Chronicler, please, you've frighten me." Spyro said, relived. "Now then, are you ready?" The Chronicler asked. "Ready for what?" Spyro asked. "You need to learn one more thing before you have Master Dragon Time." The Chronicler replied. "And what may that be?" Spyro continued to ask. "Dragon Time may have many abilities. Slowing down time is truly remarkable for dragons like us, Spyro, but…Dragon Time also has the power to control what an object or creature can do." The Chronicler explained.

"You mean… I can control what people can do?" Spyro asked, shocked. "Yes Spyro, astonishing isn't it?" The Chronicler asked. "Amazing," Spyro replied. "Now…close you're eyes." The Chronicler instructed. Spyro did as told, squeezing his eyes shut attentively. "Now…feel you're surroundings…feel what they feel…" The Chronicler continued. Spyro began to stand motionless, not even breathing. "Inhale…" he continued. Spyro inhaled. "Now move, so you and that object will move." The Chronicler finalized.

Spyro moved his right forepaw forward. The cactus next to him moved forward. Spyro flew upward, the cactus followed. "Now, you can also control it with just a hand, Spyro." The Chronicler added. Spyro landed and pushed his paw forward, the cactus dragged forward. "No, fling it against this tree." The Chronicler instructed. Spyro did a throwing motion and the cactus flung against the tree. "You're a natural." The Chronicler commented.

Spyro smiled, he knew this power will become very useful. "Now, this is Dragon Time, but it's called Dragon Force. Use it wisely." The Chronicler stated. Spyro nodded and watched as The Chronicler disappear before his very eyes. "Humph. So you know Dragon Force, eh? Pathetic. Yet, it is useful for my own plans." A voice said, coldly. "Who goes there?!" Spyro demanded. "Shut up, fool." The voice hissed. "Why don't you make me?!" Spyro shot back. "Okay then!" the voice snapped. The blink of an eye, a dragon placed his paw around his neck.

"W-Who a-are y-y-you?" Spyro asked, stuttering. "Call me Yiaxn. Shut up, now then… where was I?" Yiaxn hissed, grabbing a potion. The potion had a skull placed in the center. Yiaxn shoved the potion in his face, forcing Spyro to drink the potion. When the potion was completely empty, Spyro didn't look purple _or _black.

Spyro was actually green. "What?!" Yiaxn barked. "I hold the Earth element. Any potion will just make me tougher." Spyro stated. "This can't be! Wait, I forgot!" Yiaxn blurted. Yiaxn charged at Spyro and stabbed his chest with his claws turning black. Spyro bellowed in pain and agony. "Humph, ignorant pest… Now you've proven worthiness of being my servant, understand?" Yiaxn asked. Spyro looks up at him, with his eyes glowing white. His body was pitch-black and his wings were a rusty red. "Yes…now, what must I do?" Spyro asked.

"Lead me to Ignitus… he plays a very important role in something I've prepared." Yiaxn replied. "As you wish…" Spyro replied, obediently. Spyro then led him back to the temple…who knows what will happen…

…

"All clear, master." A voice said. "Excellent, now, tell me, who must I find and destroy?" another voice asked. "Well, his name is Spyro, a bright purple dragon who is a major threat at the moment, sire." The other voice replied. "Hm, I mustn't rush death, he could actually prove valuable." The other voice said. "Not to mention… the one who killed you're father." The other voice said, softly.

The voices paused. "This dragon… he killed my father?!" the voice bellowed. "Yes, sire." The other voice replied. "… Therefore, I must kill the dragon after all. His worth may not be as valuable, if my father is dead, then I, Destroyer, must kill him…" the creature known as the Destroyer roared in anguish.

_A/N: Lol, now you may have though 'Dragon Force' is totally almost like Star Wars xD Well, I made it part of time so…NO FLAMING xD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Don't own Spyro. Belongs to owner… blah. :P  
OC'S: Yiaxn, Kelai, Lycia, Bronzo, Syran._

-Chapter Six: Crimson Prison Hold-

The Destroyer paces the floor, waiting for further news on the purple pest. An ape walked over to him, slowly. "Well?" The Destroyer asked, deeply. The ape quivered for a moment. "Well, um, the purple dragon seems to have turned to his darker form. He is leading this other black dragon, sir." The ape replied, nervously. "Hmm, one of my prisoners perhaps may prove valuable at the moment, you are dismissed." The Destroyer huffed. The ape nodded and runs away, relived. "Excellent, my plan is beginning to work." The Destroyer said, coldly.

The Destroyer was leader of the CPH; Crimson Prison Hold. He trails into the jail hold. Many apes and dragons look miserably as he walked by. He walks over to one of the jail holds. "Are you ready to prove worthiness to my command?" He asks to the creature sitting in the darkness. A cheetah, with scars of many slashes of whips marked his body, walked out of the darkness. "Yes master," the cheetah replied. "Excellent, now Hunter, I need you to find the little brat and make sure he returns here." The Destroyer instructed. "As you wish…" the cheetah known as Hunter replied, opening the door and walking off.

"Hmm, I don't fully trust him. Perhaps my leading man will help." The Destroyer muttered. He walked over to a tunnel, acting as an office. "Syran, I have sent one of my prisoners to capture the little purple vermin. But, he has been known to disobey commands lately, so if I may ask you, follow him, and make sure he does his job." The Destroyer instructed. "What's in it for me?" a sliver dragon known as Syran asked, sheepishly. "What do you want?" The Destroyer growled. "That you set me free." Syran replied. The Destroyer looks at him strangely, a dragon here never was released, and never will be. The Destroyer shook his head. "No," he replied simply. "Then I won't go." Syran hissed. "You go, or you're death is selected at this hour." The Destroyer barked. "You let me go, or Doomsday is held here." Syran said arrogantly. The Destroyer is really mad now. "Leave my presence," Syran hissed. The Destroyer's eyes glowed black. His dark red body turned black too. His claws glowed purple.

"One last chance, Syran, go after Hunter, or I will kill you and confiscate you're powers." The Destroyer said coldly. Syran turned away. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The Destroyer barked. Syran's turns midnight black and his eyes glowed red. "I warned you." The Destroyer hissed. The Destroyer shot a black beam. Syran shot a red beam. They equally shot and dodge each others moves. "Give up," Syran barked. "Never," The Destroyer shot back. Syran's horns glowed red and he charged at The Destroyer. The Destroyer did the same, only his horns glowed green. The two bashed each other with unexplainable force. The Dark element controlled every move.

Then, The Destroyer began to rise, as well as Syran. A red sphere surrounded The Destroyer, and a green sphere surround Syran. "This is war," Syran bellowed. They charge at each other…then…blackout.

War began, and Spyro can't save it…  
And now, the whole Dragon Realms is at risk…  
If Spyro can make it…  
His destiny is revealed…

_A/N: I'm sorry for the short chpt. I really wanted to end it mysteriously Hope you enjoyed it!_


	7. Chapter 7

_UPDATE: I think all of you know I don't own Spyro. So disclaimer, out._

-Chapter Seven: The Power Within-

Spyro awoke, finding himself surrounded by darkness. He got up and glanced left to right, trying to figure out where he was. "H-Hello? What the…" Spyro called out, finding a little silver dragon waddling around the Darkness. "K-Krome!" Spyro said, grabbing the small dragon. Krome looks at his father willingly. The dragon cooed happily as he wiggles around. "Cynder and Kelai are right, you are very cute. I'm proud to be you're father." Spyro said willingly.

He walked around what appeared to be a small section covered in darkness with his son on his back. "I wonder where Cynder is…and Kelai…" Spyro muttered. Then a voice called out to Spyro. _"Spyro…" _the voice called deeply. "W-Who's there?" Spyro asked, gesturing for battle. _"Spyro…find you're power…stop this war." _The voice instructed. "H-How," Spyro asked unsure. _"Look within you, Spyro, look within you…" _The voice whispered, fading away. "Look within me…" Spyro muttered. He closed his eyes…entering his soul and spirit.

…

…

Spyro opens his eyes, finding himself in a beautiful garden. White roses and arches led to a beautiful majestic lake. He walked through the arches and sat right in front of the lake. "Hello Spyro," a distant voice greeted. "H-Hello…and who is there?" Spyro asked. "I am you're ancestor, Whitla, spirit of Light and power." The voice responded in a light tone.

Spyro's eyes widened, the voice sounded the exact same as the voice he heard earlier. "Why have you summoned me?" Spyro asked. "Spyro, when two ancient dragons go to war, Blackout usually occurs, we need you to use the power of Light to lighten this Blackout." Whitla replied. Spyro thought that did make sense. "How must I use this power, Whitla?" Spyro asked politely. "Spyro…seek in this garden, it has a white soul. Once you've found it, eat it, and return to this lake." Whitla instructed.

Spyro nodded and ran off in search of the white soul. He ran across many meadows and gardens, he'd hope he would find the lake he went to earlier, and he'd also hope he's find it easier than finding the soul.

Spyro soon found the soul, floating inside a tank filled with purified water. Instead of the Dark soul found in the Forbidden Temple, the smell it released every time it pumped smelled wonderful. He grabbed the soul and looked at it. The soul emitted a white aura; it was waiting for a new place to settle. Spyro swallowed it whole; his body turned a bright white and his wings turned gold. He then flew in search of the lake.

He found the lake; weirdly it felt a whole lot easier finding the lake than the soul. He landed in front of it, sitting down. "Ok, Whitla, I have eaten the soul, what must I do?" Spyro asked. "What more? You've already submitted you're self to the power of Light. Now, unleash a rage of light, and Blackout will end." Whitla said, the voice fading away.

Spyro closed his eyes, his body emitting a white aura. He rose, unleashing a burst of light. Rays of light shot across from his body out, then the light was practically his surroundings. Then, the light vanished and Spyro was found on war ground. He looked around; apes were placed in their spot, armed with amour. Then, he saw Cynder, Kelai and Sparx chained to a wall. "S-Spyro!" Cynder greeted, weakly. "Shh," Spyro hushed. He crawled over to them. "What happened?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro, they captured us as prisoners. War has begun and Spyro…the Dark Master's son is behind all of it. You're the only one to save us; this war is almost unstoppable to other dragons." Kelai said unfortunate. "How," Spyro asked. "Go and find two of the silver dragons Ignitus explained to us. Make peace with them and bring them back here." Cynder explained. "Ok….wait…where is Krome?!" Spyro asked. "Shh, he's over there, they won't kill him." Cynder hushed. "Okay," Spyro said with relief. Then Spyro flew off, in search of Lycia and Bronzo.

He had no idea where they might be, and then he remembered the Chronicler always had maps and books. So, he'd fly there first and then start his quest. He flapped his wings then began to fly over to the Chronicler's place. He flied long and hard. When he finally reached the White Isle he landed at the entrance. Remembering all the tests he had to take and his knowledge, he managed to fly over to The Chronicler's hiding area with ease. He walked inside, the library placed inside his spot, he looked for maps. "Now…what were those two places called, oh, the Diean Open and the Northern Island." He muttered. He waltzed over to a shelf containing many maps and scrolls.

He grabbed a few and dug through them. He found the Diean Open, now he had to find the Northern Island. When both maps found, he studied them hard. He read the scripted words and images many times in order for his brain to sustain it all. Now he felt ready and flew out of the White Isle.

He then remembered a land mark that meant the Northern Island was near, it was a crooked tree, almost shaped like a skull. He wondered what it meant, maybe something dangerous, but nonetheless, he knew he had to anything to protect his friends. He found a tree shaped like a skull; he landed to take a break. "What a long shot…" Spyro muttered. Then something shook the ground. He looked around. Then the tree actually stood up, roaring behind Spyro. Spyro gestured for battle; the tree summoned a bunch of fire balls, ringing around him. Spyro knew…this guy is hard to beat.


	8. Epilogue Chapter 7

_A/N: THIS IS NOT AN EPILOUGUE TO THE WHOLE STORY!! This is an Epilogue to Chapter Seven. A lot of people thought Chapter Seven was very fast paced and think it should be explained a little more. So, this Chapter is an Epilogue to explain more to you what happened._

-Epilogue Chapter-

-_Spyro and Yiaxn POV- _

Spyro led Yiaxn to the temple. "Here it is," Spyro said. Yiaxn smirked devilishly. "Excellent," Yiaxn muttered, running inside, leaving Spyro behind. Breaking through the temple doors, Yiaxn searched frantically for Ignitus. Ignitus was found in the balcony. Ignitus tuned around. "Who are you?" Ignitus asked. "Look closely in these eyes," Yiaxn growled. Ignitus glared into his eyes. Then Ignitus gasped.

_"You killed my father!!" Yiaxn's voice echoed._

Ignitus gestured for a battle that is probably merciless. "You have brought malice and anger in my life, now it is time to end it." Yiaxn said coldly. "Please, Yiaxn, that year was important. You're father would've probably died already!" Ignitus shouted, trying to calm him down. "Don't say that!" Yiaxn barked. Ignitus shot a fireball at him, Yiaxn dodged it easily. Ignitus attempted to tackle him. Yiaxn used his left wing to disable his tackle. Ignitus shot across the floor. "Say goodbye to you're useless life." Yiaxn growled. Ignitus closed his eyes, waiting for his fatal death.

All of the sudden, a purple beam shot Yiaxn from behind. Yiaxn slipped across next to Ignitus. It was Spyro, glaring at Yiaxn. "I thought you were corrupted!" Yiaxn barked. "I use the Darkness only for good; that effect was only for a short period of time." Spyro responded. Spyro helped Ignitus up. "Fine, you shall BOTH die!!" Yiaxn bellowed. His heart and soul was filled with vengeance and malice, he couldn't control it.

Yiaxn shot a black beam at Spyro, following Yiaxn, Spyro shot a purple beam. Equal in power, they balanced each other's move. Spyro felt weak and felt like giving up, as well as Yiaxn. "Give it up," Yiaxn panted. "N…Never," Spyro replied, panting. Both dragons pant and gasp, they knew one will make it, but not the other. Yiaxn all of the sudden fell to the floor, getting hit by Spyro's beam. Yiaxn struggles to hold on to life. Spyro rushed to him, examining him. "Finish me," Yiaxn growled deeply. "No, death will come to you. Look what anger has done. Now, no one can help you." Spyro replied, looking away.

Yiaxn then touched Spyro's paw. "Spyro," Yiaxn whispered. Spyro turned down and looked at him. "W-When I feel its right…I'm going Dark Soul out of me… I…I've learned my lesson, the hard way. Now, I am paying my price… I'm sorry." Yiaxn muttered. Spyro looks at him, sadly. He nods. "Yiaxn, I'm sorry-" Spyro apologized until darkness surrounded the whole area.

On war grounds…a brown dragon lies on the ground, with a very Dark Soul in his right hand.

-_Cynder, Kelai and Sparx's POV-_

Cynder paces out of her den, wondering where Spyro was. "Cynder, Spyro is fine," Kelai said assuring from behind, walking out of the den. "I know, but… like any particular wife… nervous is always a priority." Cynder kidded. Kelai chuckled. "Well, you should get some rest." Kelai assured. "Yes," Cynder responded, following her inside the den.  
Hey, Cynder, can I ask you something… personal?" Kelai asked suddenly.

"Of course," Cynder replied, sitting next to her. "Um, how do you find an uh…good man like Spyro?" Kelai asked looking embarrassed. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Kelai. You just know it when you see _him_." Cynder said, letting her paw on her shoulder. "Oh, okay. Well, how did find out Spyro was _him_?" Kelai asked.

"From the start, he was my savior. He saved me from a corrupted past. Then, when we finished Malefor off, we began to grow bigger feelings for each other. Then… poof…we were in love." Cynder said softly. Kelai thought for a while. Then Kelai nodded and hopped on her stone. "Thanks," Kelai thanked. "By the way, why do you ask?" Cynder asked. "Just wanted to know…" Kelai responded. "Okay, goodnight Kelai." Cynder said, walking into her room…

Kelai felt unusual. A secret that she _had _to keep until she confessed by heart. Eh? You want to know? Well… you have to keep reading; I will not reveal her secret until…now.

Kelai then got off her bed and walked up to Sparx's bed. She made sure he was asleep and ran out. She found a nearby tree and slumped against it and started to cry. "He can't love me… we are two different creatures… why do I feel this way? Maybe…because of his humor? Or maybe because he likes my powers? I don't know… but I really want Sparx to like me too." She sobbed. Then, darkness surrounded the whole area…

…

Kelai woke up, her body felt very weak and she was in pain._ "Where am I?"_ Kelai thought. She looked to her left, Cynder and Sparx were sleeping next to her on a piece of stone. "Get up! You're work starts in an hour!" an ape bellowed, grabbing a whip from his pocket. It slashed Kelai on her side, she screams in agony. Cynder and Sparx woke up and ran up to her. "Oh, so you want to help, eh? Well, there is a place for you." The ape said coldly. Three other apes ran inside and grabbed Kelai, Sparx and Cynder. On war grounds, they were chained to a wall… slashed numerous times…

_A/N: Well, there's ya Epilogue Chpt. R&R please! Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 8

-Chapter Eight: The Battle for Love-  
_  
This chapter contains Kelai x Sparx. Kelai confesses and stuff. You'll see._

Kelai looks at the apes armed with guns and swords. _"Now… or… never…Kelai." _Kelai thought to herself. She glanced at Sparx a moment, and then lowered her head. "Oh great! We are going to die here from chained to a wall! Perfect!" Sparx shouted, angrily. "Hush Sparx, you're going to get us in more trouble." Cynder snapped. "…m-maybe I can help." Kelai stammered. "How?" Cynder asked. Kelai closed her eyes, a cloud above them turned black. Then, she had to aim correctly; she doesn't want to electrocute her friends. Kelai opened her eyes and a lightning bolt shot her chains and broke them.

She then used her claws to dig through the lock that Spyro and Cynder had. Soon all of them were freed. But not long after until a group of apes were ordered to kill them. Kelai gestured for battle. She glanced to the left; an ape caught Sparx in a cage and was ready to stab him with his knife. Sparx cried for help; Kelai rushed to the ape like a bullet and tackled him harshly. The ape was knocked against the wall; blood flowed from his wound profusely. "Gee…thanks Kelai." Sparx thanked in shock. Kelai knocked Sparx out of his cage. "No problem," Kelai replied.

Kelai quivered, wondering if she should tell him. She turned around; Cynder was fighting an army coming her way. "Sparx, I want to talk to you later, but not now. Just run away, you're not safe here." Kelai shouted, nudging him forward. "What about you and she-dragon-of-horror?" Sparx asked. "We'll be fine now GO!" Kelai shouted pushing him hardly. Sparx floated off, leaving Kelai and Cynder to fight.

Kelai stood next to Cynder. "Ready?" Kelai asked. Cynder nodded and they both gestured for battle. Kelai shot a blue beam from her mouth, hitting a nearby ape. Cynder closed her eyes; an ape exploded all of the sudden, blood spreading across the ground. "Wow! What was that?!" Kelai asked in shock. "That was my Fear power; I increased his fear until it couldn't take it." Cynder responded. Kelai smiled then summoned a rain to fall down. "Cynder, do you know poison?" Kelai asked. "Yes why?" Cynder asked. "Shoot a lot upward into that cloud, hurry!" Kelai shouted. Cynder shot drops of poison upward, the cloud above then turned green; meaning it absorbed the toxic liquid.

Kelai did a throwing motion; drops of poison fell at her command. The poison burned the apes' skin, causing them to melt. Kelai and Cynder were not affected; all the apes in sight were cleared. "Okay, hey… where is Sparx?" Cynder asked suddenly. "I told him to float off, we better go find him." Kelai assured. Both dragonesses ran off in search of Sparx. They glanced behind them; two dragons began to bellow. Then, all the soldiers charged at each other…war has begun.

…

Kelai and Cynder searched long and hard for Sparx. They rested on a mushroom. "Cynder," Kelai muttered. "Yea," Cynder replied. "I…uh…sorta…found…_him_." Kelai stammered. "That's great, Kelai! Who is he?" Cynder asked, joyously. "Uh…" Kelai muttered. "Well…" Cynder said, eagerly. "Sp…Sp….ar…x." Kelai stammered. Cynder remained quiet for a moment. "Sparx…" Kelai said again, a little clearer. Cynder placed her paw on Kelai's shoulder.

"Kelai, Sparx is a dragonfly. You are a dragon, how can you…" Cynder said then paused. "I know…but…I feel so strange around him…I would blush uncontrollably…or stammer a lot." Kelai replied. "Well Kelai, if you are serious about Sparx, why not when we find him, you tell him." Cynder suggested. Kelai shook her head several times. "Why?" Cynder asked. "Because…I don't think he loves me too." Kelai replied, a hint of a tear drop strolling down her cheek.

"Kelai, if you never tell, he'll never know." Cynder said calmly. They continued discussing Kelai's situation. Behind a molded tree, a small ball of light floated behind the tree, listening to the two dragonesses. "HER…liking ME?? Not thinking I like her too… well." Sparx mumbled. "M…Maybe," Sparx said, frowning a bit. Feeling slightly sorry for the dragoness, he bravely hovered to them.

"S-Sparx…!" Kelai greeted, shocked. "I uh…overheard you two…" Sparx said boldly. Kelai froze, a bead of sweat rolling down her neck. "C…Can I talk to you uh, Kelai?" Sparx asked. Kelai blushed hardly, she nodded. The two walked behind the same tree Sparx was. "K…Kelai…why?" Sparx began. Kelai lowered her head. "I'm trying not to be obnoxious now so please." Sparx continued, lifting her chin. "I…don't know, Sparx." Kelai replied, quietly. They remained quiet for a few minutes. "Kelai…is there a reason you like me?" Sparx asked. "Well…you're really funny…and you seem to like my abilities…and…you're…cute." Kelai replied, blushing.

Sparx froze, being _cute _wasn't his priority. "I'm sorry if I am crazy to you. I…I guess I'll leave…" Kelai said, moping away. Sparx looks as she moped over to a small mushroom and cries herself to sleep. Sparx frowned and slumped against the tree. "Ugh," Sparx grunted. Sparx wasn't exactly a lover, he just was obnoxious in behavior and good sidekick (at least that what he thinks). Sparx didn't know how to feel…soon…he dozed off and fell asleep.

…

Meanwhile, back with Spyro, he used Dragon Force to lift the skull tree and hit it to the ground. The Skull tree blasted a fireball at Spyro. Spyro dodged it easily. Time slowed down, Spyro ran at the tree fully charged and knocked it off the small island. Spyro panted, he was battling that tree for hours. Spyro lied down, he was exhausted. Suddenly, a beacon of light shone on him. Looking upward, he saw a dragon descend from the light. Spyro squinted to see who it was. A purple dragon landed in front of him and smiled.

"W-Who are you?" Spyro asked. The purple dragon glared at him. Then Spyro stood in shock…it was Malefor. "Spyro, you need to know something important." Malefor stated.


	10. Chapter 9

-Chapter Nine: Malefor's Ancestral Past-

Malefor descended from the beacon of light and landed with a thud. "I thought I killed you." Spyro snarled, spreading his wings. "Spyro, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to tell you something important." Malefor said calmly. Spyro folded his wings. "And," Spyro rushed, uneasily. Malefor sighed at Spyro's arrogance. "My son is in need of help. He has drained my powers shortly after my death." Malefor stated.

Spyro looked at him strangely. "So…" Spyro said, arrogantly. "Listen, I'm trying to help, please accept my fate and carry on now, I'll leave if you continue to act arrogantly." Malefor assured. Spyro sat down and looked at him. "Sorry," Spyro apologized. "As I was saying, my son, Destroyer, is well known for his name. Destroying things is in his nature, I need you to give him this, before my ancestor ensures his Dark powers for evil." Malefor said, handing Spyro a small tablet.

"You're ancestor?" Spyro asked. Malefor felt uneasy, explaining his dark past reveals many dark secrets. Malefor gave a heavy sigh. "Spyro, explaining won't help, just give this to him." Malefor said uneasily. "I…I want to know, Malefor, I-I barely know who you are...besides the Dark-" Before Spyro could finish his statement Malefor growled. "Please don't address me as that. That is not me…" Malefor said, closing his eyes. "Spyro, my ancestor is an evil omen, he corrupted me…and now he is after my son." Malefor stated. Spyro lowered his head, remembering his ancestor, Whitla.

Malefor looked away, "Fine, I'll tell you." Malefor huffed. Sitting next to Spyro, he closed his eyes…and his dark past revealed…

_A young purple dragon ran happily across a meadow with butterflies and dragonflies following. The dragon stopped in his tracks and lies down on a small patch of flowers. "Oh…this is the life." The dragon said, panting from exhaustion. An adult red dragon caught up with him. "Malefor…you're to fast for me." The dragon complained. Malefor looked upward. "Ignitus, you need the exercise." Malefor kidded. "Not my age," Ignitus replied, huskily._

_Ignitus punched Malefor's arm playfully. "Come on young one, we need to practice you're elements." Ignitus assured, walking the other direction Malefor was heading. "Can I stay out a little more?" Malefor asked. Ignitus nodded and flew away, disappearing from sight. Malefor pranced around the meadow. Malefor panted and figured he should head for the temple. He waltzes across the meadow, unaware of how far he's gone._

_Malefor all of the sudden felt cold. A dark mist appeared in front of him. "Well hello there, young one." The mist greeted. "W-Who are you?" Malefor asked, unsure and scared. "I'm not here to harm you, young one. I just wanted to offer my greatest blessing." The mist lied. "Really?" Malefor asked, shocked. "Oh yes, you will receive infinite power, you might rule the world." The mist said, capturing the purple dragon's interest. "Wow! What must I do?!" Malefor asked, urgently._

_The dark mist chuckled. "Answer this question: Do you know all the elemental powers?" the mist asked. "Yes, but I did not master them." Malefor replied. "Oh don't worry about mastering them, you just to know them." The mist replied. "Okay! So…how do I-" Before finishing his sentence the mist floated right inside his body. Malefor screamed in agony, the mist was doing something to him. Malefor's eyes glowed red and his body emitted a black aura. "Now…you have the power to rule the world with my power, understand now?" a voice asked huskily. "Yes master," Malefor replied, obediently._

_Then Malefor felt strange. He began to grow into an adult, he felt like killing everything in sight. Malefor flew off, every time he flapped his wings ferociously, fear spread across the land. Ignitus looked into the pool of visions, sadly. "No…" he whispered._

"And that, Spyro, is my Tale of Woe." He said, sadly. Spyro stood up. He grabbed the amulet and spread his wings. "Where can I find Destroyer?" Spyro asked. "Firstly, find Lycia and Bronzo, that comes, I'll return for further instruction." Malefor stated, vanishing from Spyro's very sight. Spyro threw the amulet around his neck (it had a neck lace). He flew off, once again, in search of Lycia.

* * *

Kelai awoke, she glanced around. Remembering the small incident that happened the night before, she sighed and got up. Cynder noticed her appearance and ran to her. "Kelai… Sparx left. He told me to say he… uh…. _loved _you too. But he felt too embarrassed to admit it, so… find him before he gets caught." Cynder assured, nodding slightly. Kelai stood bewildered. She smiled, nodded and ran after to find her newly found.

_Sudden A/N: I know, you're wondering why I did this suddenly. No? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I PAIRED THEM. Hey, the girl loves him, give it a shot. :P Now, I want you to know, that even they love each other, they can't ya know… so this paring is fluffy, not like lemon or something. Hugs and friendly kissing only occur… for them anyway. _

Kelai rushed over to a small lake. She panted in exhaustion and her chest heaves as she breathes. She saw a small golden light hovering just over the center of the lake. "Sparx!" Kelai called out. The light hovered over to Kelai. "Hey… Kelai…" Sparx greeted, quietly. "Cynder told me… don't worry…" Kelai mentioned. Sparx froze. "Sparx its okay," Kelai said, letting her paw out. Sparx sat down on her paw. "So…" Sparx muttered. Kelai kissed his head. Sparx blushed. Kelai let Sparx sit on her horns and they both searched Cynder.

_A/N: Gotta love weird romance. Hey, no flaming! I can't handle that –chuckles- I can, bit I LOVE to make plot twist. :P R&R. :D_ _  
_


	11. Chapter 10

-Chapter Ten: The Doomsday Constellation-

Spyro examined his surroundings. He fought many, many insects and his body was bruised and wounded. He knew he needed rest; he curls against a tree and dozed in his thoughts. _'Considering the thought that I might have to wait awhile for my fight, perhaps…a warning of some sort…like…something to tell me whether Doomsday comes or not…" _Spyro thought, he wondered about his son, Krome. He wondered if he was okay.

He soon pondered whether or not his love, Cynder, was okay. So many questions he had, so many consequences that may follow. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep…

"Spyro!" a voice called out. Spyro woke up, surrounded by a blank area. "W-Who is there?!" Spyro asked. "It's okay Spyro it's me Krome." The voice said. "You can talk? Already?!" Spyro asked. "Spyro this is a warning through you're dream hold, I'm you're son… I… I want to provide you with every piece of information I know. Doomsday is in my blood, I can tell you whether it comes this year." Krome mentioned.

"C-Can I see you?!" Spyro asked. "I'm afraid not, you can only hear my voice." Krome replied. "Okay…can you tell me a warning or how I may know about Doomsday?" Spyro asked. "Yes…the Doomsday Constellation." Krome replied, quietly. "The Doomsday Constellation…?" Spyro repeated, questionably. "Yes, this is a Constellation made for Doomsday named Skullfire, this Constellation makes the shape of a skull and the stars surrounding it make fire like shapes." Krome explained. "Wow, then what?" Spyro asked.

"When the last star of the Skull's eye completes his face, Doomsday comes this year. But, if the Skull's eyes don't complete within the next few days, Doomsday will not comes." Krome said. "Wow," Spyro said, shocked. Krome sighed. "This is very unfortunate, Dad, I… I will sacrifice myself if I have to, Dad." Krome said, loyally. "Nonsense, son, you don't have to do with it." Spyro said. "Dad… you have to wake up. Hurry!" Krome yelped.

* * *

Spyro woke up, frightened. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the purple dragon." A female voice said, coldly. Spyro looked in front of him. A silver dragon glared at Spyro with eyes of hatred. "You must be Lycia." Spyro muttered. "Yes, now… you were the pest that blew an earth bomb at me, yes?" Lycia asked. Spyro quivered. Lycia was the one that Spyro hit.

"What do you ask of me?" Lycia asked, coldly. "You're most full attention and support, for now." Spyro replied, calmly. Lycia growled deeply. "Prove you're worth!" Lycia barked, gesturing for battle. Spyro felt warm all of the sudden. His aching body was healed and his wounds were healed. Spyro knew it was either Whitla or Krome, either way, he thanked dearly for them.

Spyro then looked at the sky; he saw that stars were beginning to make the shape of a skulls head. Spyro snorted and charged at Lycia.

_A/N: Sorry again for another short Chpt. This was just a chapter to focus on the Doomsday Constellation. Again, sorry._


	12. Chapter 11

-Chapter Eleven: Reunions-

Spyro charged at Lycia at full speed, Lycia vanished all of the sudden and appeared behind Spyro. Spyro's horns slammed into a tree and they were stuck. Spyro used every muscle in his body to try and break free before Lycia can attack. Spyro managed to break free, but as soon as he turned around Lycia flung Spyro upward, sending him flying from her sight. "Fool," she said coldly. Lycia spread her wings, getting ready to take off until a spark of light blinked for a second.

Flying at the speed of sound, Spyro hit Lycia with great power. Lycia flung against a cliff's wall. Spyro didn't feel like himself, however. Spyro's body turned silver and his eyes glowed yellow. His wings and claws turned yellow as well. He lets out a roar and shot a breath that had a mixture of fire and what appears to be the 'Doomsday' beam. Lycia was hit again, this time crying in agony. Her arm, chest and head were wounded. Each wound bled profusely, a tear was found streaming down her cheeks. Then suddenly, Spyro saw something in her eyes.

_"Come look, honey! It's my new son! Oh, what shall we name him?" a female sliver dragon asked. "Perhaps…Spyro…" a male voice suggested, warmly._

Spyro shook his head wildly. Her…his mother…? "What is it, pest? Finish me!" Lycia growled. "My name isn't pest… it is Spyro." Spyro said, boldly; his body turning purple again. Lycia's eyes widened. "Spyro??" Lycia repeated, shocked. Spyro nodded and approached her. Lycia bursted into tears, she used every ounce of strength left to hug her son for the first time. Spyro felt unsure, was she faking? Lycia didn't appear to harm him; she looked into Spyro's eyes. "Mom…" Spyro whispered; using 'mom' for the first time made an emotional connection, instantly.

Lycia chuckled warmly. "Oh my dear son, where have you been?" Lycia asked, wiping her tears away. "Lost… until I found my destiny… without my parents…" Spyro whispered. Lycia knew what he meant; he wants to know where _she _had been. "Spyro, I was trapped. Doomsday came shortly after you're birth. I told Ignitus if anything happened to you that he would have to make sure you were safe." Lycia said. Spyro looked at her. "Trapped…?" Spyro asked.

"Malefor… he… almost killed me." Lycia said, slightly angry. "No, mom... It wasn't _him _who tortured you… it was a darker spirit that lurks this land even as we speak." Spyro corrected. Lycia looked at him strangely. "Where did you get this information?" she asked. "Malefor himself, his spirit was put to rest when I have defeated him. He managed to somehow communicate with me." Spyro replied. "Don't listen to him!" Lycia barked. Spyro looked at her, sadly. "Why…?" Spyro asked.

Lycia looked away. "Don't trust him... he's the one who betrayed me before you're birth." Lycia hissed. Spyro sat down next to her. "… Is dad alive?" Spyro asked suddenly. "Yes… and no…. sweety, you're father's name is Alanar, he is in the exact same condition as Malefor. His spirit wanders around us." Lycia replied, softly.

A bright beacon of light shone in front of Lycia and Spyro. Two dragons descended from the light. They approached Lycia and Spyro slowly. Both dragons were purple, faded however. "Malefor…" Spyro whispered. "Alanar…" Lycia gasped. "Lycia my dear, it has certainly been awhile." The purple dragon known as Alanar greeted. Spyro approached Alanar slowly. "Dad…" Spyro whispered. "Son…" Alanar whispered back.

Spyro hugged him tightly, bursting into tears. Alanar looks down at him and patted his head. "Spyro, you have indeed become the son I've wanted. I'm proud of you."

Alanar commented, hugging him back. "H-How do you know what I've accomplished?" Spyro asked. "Following you as a Spirit, I saw you beat Cynder so easily; yet you also saved her. Beating Gaul so flawlessly, I am slightly sad for you being exposed to darkness easily but I know you will overcome it. Lastly, how you beat Malefor, it wasn't right to kill _him _but you managed to lure the darkness out of him." Alanar explained. Spyro smiled and hugged his dad once more.

Alanar pushed Spyro away, gently. "Personal space son, personal space…" Alanar chuckled. Spyro released his grip looked at his father. "If only you can be with me all the time." Spyro said, lowering his head. "He can." Malefor said, approaching him. "I can," Alanar asked, looking at him. "He has to have his family's permission, however." Malefor added. Spyro nodded numerous times. Lycia nodded once and clamed Spyro down. Alanar looked at Malefor. "Now, say what you feel, then say these words, as a family: A family's embrace, truly with grace. With love and warmth, we stand as one." Malefor instructed.

Alanar sighed and closed his eyes. "I feel, happy and warm. Knowing my lovely wife and son are happy. I want the best for them; I will do anything to be with them, again." Alanar said, smiling. Spyro Lycia and Alanar held hands. "A family's embrace, truly with grace. With love and warmth, we stand as one." They all said. A bright beacon of light shone on them, Alanar's body was no longer faded in color, but a solid purple. The family fell to the ground, unconscious. "They shall awake sooner or later." Malefor muttered. He vanishes away, leaving the family to sleep for awhile.

Cynder, Kelai and Sparx ran over to them. "There they are!" Cynder shouted, happily. Cynder saw the dragons resting peacefully. Cynder shook Spyro's head. He opened one of his eyes. "Cynder…" he greeted, weakly. Cynder lowered her head and kissed Spyro. "I missed you." Cynder whispered; Spyro smiles to her. Kelai ran over to them with Sparx on her horns. "W-Who are they?" Kelai asked. "My parents…" Spyro replied, looking over at them. Cynder, Kelai and Sparx looked at him, puzzled. "How long were we gone?" Sparx asked. "Long enough to see my family and friends again." Spyro replied.

They all smiled. "Cynder, can you wake my parents, I'm far too weak to even stand up." Spyro asked. Cynder nodded and walked over to them. Cynder nudged Lycia's cheek. She opens her eyes and smiled. "My son's wife I assume?" Lycia asked. "How did you know." Cynder asked. "You are beautiful, I feel blessed my son as chosen you." Lycia commented weakly. Cynder nodded. Cynder walked over Alanar next. She shook his head. Alanar opens an eye. Alanar smiled weakly. "Thanks." Alanar thanked. "For what?" Cynder asked. "For helping my son through it all." Alanar replied. Cynder smiled. Alanar managed to get on his feet and help Lycia up. Cynder help Spyro. "Shall we head for the temple, I'm sure the Guardians would want some information from you." Cynder suggested. "Not I, however. I must complete my quest." Spyro said.

"Be careful, Bronzo is known to be very pushy and angry. Don't be surprised if his attitude stinks." Alanar warned. Spyro nodded and hugged Cynder. "I won't be long." Spyro assured, flying away, heading for the Diean Open. Cynder, Kelai and Sparx led Lycia and Alanar to the temple.

But… something is blocking their way. "Oh no…" Alanar gasped.

_A/N: BWAHHAHAH! Cliffhanger!! xD The warmth of a family, it makes me cry happy tears :'). R&R!!_


	13. Chapter 12

-Chapter Twelve: The Hidden Elements-

Spyro landed in a desert; it was deserted at the end of the Nile River. Looking around, nothing was seen but sand and only but few cacti spreading ahead of him. Spyro sat down; he wondered if this was the wrong way. "This _is _where the map led me, perhaps a mishap?" Spyro muttered softly to himself. Spyro felt the sand beneath him sink. "Quicksand," Spyro shouted, attempting to fly upward. The sand sucked him; about five minutes his head was only seen. Panting furiously, he had no choice but to allow the quicksand suck him whole.

Spyro held his breath and dived in. For some reason, he was able to breathe inside. Then, sand whooshed out into a small hallway. Spyro coughed several time and shook his head. He rubbed his eyes, sand fell from them. Spyro blinked twice and saw that the hallway was carved like a tunnel. Torches were placed every few inches. Spyro saw that halls had hieroglyphics carved deeply. Spyro walked up to his left and saw a picture of a dragon; it looked a lot like him. Spyro walked as the carved images told a tale of mystery.

Spyro saw this dragon running happily around to a golden palace. He saw the dragon walk inside, the room he walked in was huge; the size of five houses. Spyro then saw the dragon walk into a room straight across the entrance. Continuing to walk, Spyro saw the dragon walk into a library. A book placed right in the center of the library floated in front of the dragon. The dragon grabbed the book and began to read it. Then, Spyro reached a point where words were carved.

_A dragon worthy of holding the power to rule the whole Dragon Empire must certainly obtain three elements, these elements must only be taught to the purple dragon. The three elements are scattered around the Dragon Realms. Three books teach and master one of the three elements. However, these books are only seen if the element has awakened within this particular dragon._

As the words stopped Spyro continued to walk. Then, Spyro bumped into something rather pointy. Spyro looked in front of him. A pillar object was in front of him. On top of the pillar was a silver book. A voice began to speak. _"Read the book placed in front of you, every time you obtain one of what is called The Hidden Elements you shall master the element that has placed upon you. Also, once you do obtain the element at any random time, a random event shall happen and you will return here. Good luck, young dragon." _The voice instructed.

Spyro gulped, he grabbed the book and opened it. The words inside glowed blue, and then, a hologram of an adult dragon floated out of the book. "Young dragon, you wish to learn the element Doomsday, yes??" the dragon asked. "It appears so," Spyro replied, unsure. "Very well, young dragon, rise!!" the dragon commanded. Spyro rose, not even attempting to do so, however. "Focus, feel the fear and natural instinct take over you're body. This power is much very controllable, to some, allow it to take over you're body but learn to control its ferocious nature." The dragon continued.

Spyro's body turned silver, his horns, tail and claws turning yellow as well. "Now, unleash its fury!" the dragon roared. Comets shot from the above Spyro and banged around him. Silver beams shot across the area, then an explosion of comets and shooting stars destructed the whole area. Spyro opened his eyes, finding himself in the exact same spot when he was looking for the Diean Open. Spyro looked around; turning back into his purple form. Spyro squinted; ahead of him was a lake. He began to head over to the lake suddenly placed there.

He reached river to it and looked inside. Spyro saw some sort of trench placed below. Spyro felt this was the way and dove inside, willingly. Spyro fell to the ground, breathing heavily. He didn't understand how that was possible. Spyro felt this was no time for illogical pondering and moved on. Spyro saw ahead him and saw silver dragon crouched in front of him. "Well, Spyro is it?? You're appearance means nothing, leave my presence or face a brutal fate." The dragon threatened, coldly. "Bronzo huh? Well, my brutal fate or yours. I came to make peace not to fight." Spyro said boldly. The silver dragon, Bronzo, glared at him with the will to kill him…

In front of Kelai, Cynder, Sparx, Lycia and Alanar was a cheetah; bow and arrow slides across his back. "Hunter??" Cynder yelped, shockingly. "Shut up!" Hunter barked. "Hunter what happened to you??" Cynder continued. "I said shut up!!" Hunter barked again, flinging Cynder against a rock. "W-Why??" Cynder asked softly. "Why what?? Why you are still alive??" Hunter asked, coldly. Cynder quivered, she remained quiet after that. Hunter glared at the rest of the group. "We have to fight!" Lycia shouted, all of them gesturing for battle.

"Hah! You fools think you can stop me?!" Hunter asked. "We'll do whatever it takes," Kelai said. "Fools!!" Hunter barked. Lycia approached Hunter first. "Come on now, trey to harm me." Hunter said, arrogantly. Lycia summoned a comet to shoot from the sky and hit Hunter. Hunter flipped forward, the comet landing right behind him. With incredible speed, Hunter charged at Lycia with full force. Lycia vanished from his path and appeared behind him. Hunter was slammed against a tree. Alanar took the advantage to paralyze him. As said, Alanar shot a an electric ball that exploded in front of Hunter. Paralyzing him, Hunter fell to the ground.

Kelai shot a blue beam, enforcing the paralysis. Sparx floated quietly, watching the action unfold ahead of him. Hunter glared at him with hated and vengeance. "What happened to you, Hunter??" Cynder asked, getting up from her fall and approaching him. Hunter glanced at her, he gave a sigh. "I was keeping my life…" Hunter replied weakly. Cynder couldn't believe what she heard. "So, you kill you're friends to keep your own life, sickening." Cynder huffed. Walking away, the group the headed for the temple once more; leaving Hunter paralyzed for a long period of time…

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. Time was just not in it this week. :P Anywho, looks like Spyro has too much on his hands. ;) R&R!!_


	14. Chapter 13

-Chapter Thirteen: A New Ally-

As Bronzo glared at him, he looked away arrogantly. "My trust isn't to be spread as often." Bronzo suddenly said. "I don't need you're trust, I need you're help." Spyro replied. Feel peevish, Bronzo spread his wings, preparing to take flight. "I don't have time for some persistent pest to take away my valuable time." Bronzo said. "What would you possibly be doing?? You sit here like a total idiot." Spyro said arrogantly. Spyro meant to say that, hoping to enrage Bronzo.

Certainly Bronzo felt very uncomfortable. "You better watch you're mouth child. You can get in a lot of trouble." Bronzo huffed. "I am already and you are too! If you don't listen to me, you won't even live!" Spyro barked. Bronzo growled deeply. "What is that you ask of me…" he muttered. "I want you to help me stop the war, Lycia teamed up and-" Spyro began until Bronzo roared. "NO, I am going to that filthy rat Lycia." Bronzo barked. This angered Spyro. "My…mom…isn't going to be treated like that." Spyro growled his body turning into his Doomsday form. Bronzo couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"So, Lycia is you're mom?? Now I got in you're case I presume?? Ha! You couldn't beat me if you-!" Bronzo began until Spyro tackled him forcibly. Bronzo flung against the left side of the trench. "NO ONE treats my mom like crap!!" Spyro bellowed, shooting a silver beam at Bronzo. Bronzo was quick to dodge and before you know it, Spyro flung against the right side of the trench. Struggling to stand on his feet, Bronzo needed to make his move. Bronzo felt his body turn achy. It was Spyro; Bronzo felt every weakness his attack made. Spyro lifted him up and threw him harshly against the trench.

"Dragon Force, eh?? Nice, only you don't know; I use my own way of things." Bronzo said sheepishly. He suddenly chanted a few words; the ground below them began to separate. "Unleash you wrath, Balatdor!!" Bronzo bellowed. Lava shot from the ground headed straight for Spyro. "You can be so gullible, Bronzo." Spyro suddenly said. Spyro used Dragon Force to stop the lava from coming his way. "Perfect," Bronzo whispered. Bronzo began to raise, energy channeling his body. Spyro looked him, shockingly. Bronzo turned from silver to bronze. Bronzo looked at Spyro coldly. "Now you understand, child, that my power of Hex looked mighty powerful, yes?? Allow me to explain, Hex is very much one of the Hidden Elements, Hex enables to twist any of the dimensions of the entire world. Such as…" Bronzo said; Spyro saw that the trench grew smaller. Spyro was squeezed by the trench's walls. Bronzo then clenched his fists; breathing was getting much harder for Spyro.

Then, Spyro released his grip on the lava and the lava charged for Spyro again. Then a sudden pink light hit Bronzo's left fist. The trench grew back to normal. Spyro gasped for breath, he saw a pink dragon standing tall in front of him. "Run! I'm saving you're life!" the pink dragon shouted. Spyro flew away, untouched after that. "Fae!! You little rat! This is my battle." Bronzo barked. The pink dragon, Fae, looked at him smiling sheepishly. "You are a little grumpy, eh pops??" Fae asked, sheepishly. Leaning against the trench's walls, she shook her head. "Listen, you, I don't need you're sarcasm today!!" Bronzo shouted.

Fae closed her eyes, chuckling slightly. "Listen pops, I go my way, and you really need to stop hurting people." Fae stated. Bronzo growled. "You little pest, you're worst then that purple one." Bronzo blurted. "Yea, cool huh?" Fae said, opening her eyes. "That's IT! No more intrusions from her on!" Bronzo barked, a bronze beam heading straight towards Fae. Fae stood motionless as the beam charged at her with full speed. Then Fae closed her eyes again, a force field surrounding her. The beam hits shield and bounced towards Bronzo. Bronzo dodged it. "You twerp." Bronzo mumbled. "Hey, look who's catching on." Fae said, charging at Bronzo with the speed of sound. Fae tackled Bronzo harshly as he flung out from the water above him. "Well, that takes care of that." Fae muttered. Flying in the other direction, she noticed Spyro hiding on the other side of the trench.

"You?? I thought you fled the place." Fae said, approaching him. "I was, but I must say you are a good fighter." Spyro complemented. Fae smiled. "Thanks," she thanked softly. Spyro smiled warmly at her. "So, where are you headed??" Fae asked. "I need Bronzo to settle on something." Spyro replied. "Pops?? He isn't gonna side with anyone anytime soon." Fae said, sitting down. "Huh," Spyro muttered. "Siding isn't exactly his _thing_. He is like a loner, the outcast." Fae replied. Spyro looked at her, puzzled.

"Well, you should try. He looked very irritated; just try to make peace by slowing down a bit." Fae advised, getting up. "Very well, I must go before heads off far." Spyro said, started to fly upward. "Hey uh-" Fae said. "Spyro," Spyro replied. "Right, Spyro, can I join you?? I got no where else to go." Fae asked. Spyro nodded. Fae smiled and flew away with him.

* * *

Hunter struggled to stay still, his paralysis was still in affect but he could actually move now. "This is hopeless." Hunter moaned. Then a golden dragon approached him. It was Kelai. "Listen, if you promise to stop harming us, I can free you." She said firmly. Hunter nodded instantly. Kelai closed her eyes, suddenly Hunter had full mobility. "How did ya do that??" Hunter asked. "That is a secret." He muttered. Hunter nodded and they both took off after Cynder, Sparx, Alanar and Lycia.

Finding them, Hunter saw Cynder look at him, not very happy, however. "Please excuse my arrogance." Hunter apologized. Cynder looked away. "Fine," Cynder muttered and continued to walk. Lycia and Alanar remained quiet most of the way. "So, what happened after you were caught?" Sparx asked. "Well, they kept me as a prisoner for years; I refused to help them until they began to torture me with hard physical labor. Until I couldn't stand another whipping so I had no choice. I obeyed until now." He explained.

Cynder stopped suddenly. She frowned, now she knew the _whole _story. "It is I who should be sorry, I didn't kn-" She began to apologized until Hunter stopped her. "It is fine," he said, smiling. Cynder smiled as they both continued to walk.

...

Fae and Spyro found Bronzo sitting in the middle of the desert. "I wonder what's wrong…" Spyro whispered. "Spyro, Bronzo is a little… off in a way…" Fae said. "How??" Spyro asked.

_A/N: Yet again ANOTHER cliffhanger. Don't cha love em'? :D R&R!! :) _


	15. Chapter 14

-Chapter Fourteen: A Family Tragedy-

Spyro and Fae glared at Bronzo for several minutes. "It's not polite to stare for so long." Bronzo suddenly said. A bead of sweat slithered down Fae and Spyro's neck. "How did you know we were here?" Spyro asked. "I know these things," Bronzo stated. Fae sat next to him. "Pop, I think you should tell him." Fae whispered. Spyro looked at them strangely.

"Tell me what??" Spyro asked. Bronzo sighed. "Spyro… Fae is you're cousin, and I'm you're uncle." Bronzo said softly. Spyro stood motionless. "You're my mom's brother?" Spyro shouted. "It appears so," Bronzo stated. Spyro shook his head. "You're a monster…" Spyro muttered. Bronzo sighed again. "I know you must think I'm a jerk for saying horrid things about you're mother, I apologize. But she is the one to apologize." Bronzo said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Why?? What did she ever did to you??" Spyro blared. Bronzo remained quiet for a while. "She ruined my life," Bronzo whispered, a tear slithering down his cheek. Spyro looked at him, puzzled. "Listen, Spyro that's a bit too much to ask for right now." Fae stated, calmly. Spyro lowered his head. "I apologize," Spyro apologized softly. Bronzo patted his head. "It's okay… Fae, you can tell him. I'm going to head in search for Lycia and the rest of whatever group Spyro's in." Bronzo said, walking slowly in the direction Spyro needed to go.

Fae looked at Spyro. "Spyro, I don't feel comfortable telling this either, but I'm going to have to. Listen…" Fae began.

"_Lycia and Bronzo were best friends. They as siblings loved each very much. Then one day, Bronzo met the most beautiful dragon he'd ever seen… she was my mom. As Bronzo began to fall in love with mom, Lycia grew jealous. Why? Because all the time he was supposed to play with Lycia, he hung out with mom._"What was the plot?" Spyro asked. Fae quivered for a second then sighed.

When mom gave birth to me one day, Lycia began to plot a… very disturbing plan… and she succeeded."

_"Spyro…Lycia killed my mother… by grabbing The Book of Anger. Sensing the anguish Lycia had, my mom thought it was fair enough, but she pleaded for my birth so Lycia allowed. Once she gave birth, she headed straight to a secret room placed at the back of the temple…"_

"And that's all I know." Fae completed, crying softly. Spyro sat next to her. "Fae, I know it's hard. If that happened to me… I don't what I could've done, but I know sometime in the future, it will pay back. I promise." Spyro said, comfortingly. Fae wiped her tears and looked at Spyro, smiling. They hugged each other lightly. "Thank you," Fae thanked, softly. "That's fine, Fae." Spyro replied. They released each other and began to walk away in search for the group.

As they started to walk they felt they needed to know each other a little more. Then, something called out to someone. "Daddy??" the voice called.

_A/N: I actually did this at school :o R&R :D Sorry for the short chpt._


	16. Chapter 15

-Chapter Fifteen: A New Child-

Spyro looked in front of him. "Daddy?? Daddy?!" the voice called again. Spyro looked below, down at his feet; a small, violet dragon looked at with very large blue eyes. "Is you're name Spyro??" the small dragon asked, apparently the small dragon was a female. "Yes, and you are…?" Spyro asked, slightly confused. "Daddy, I'm you're daughter!!" the small dragon yelped with glee, hopping over to Spyro and hugging his leg. "You…you must be Cynder and I purple egg! But, how did you get here? How did you know where we are??" Spyro asked, blurting.

The small dragon stepped from her hug. "A big red dragon saw you in a big green pool. Is his name Ignutes??" the small dragon asked. "Ignitus… thank you." He whispered. "Oh my dear daughter, come give you're daddy a hug!!" Spyro said, kneeling down; he small dragon ran over and hugged Spyro really tight.

Fae smiled warmly. The small dragon looked at Fay. "Is she my mommy??" the small dragon whispered to Spyro. "No, she is my cousin. We are looking for mommy, dear." Spyro whispered. "Ok, daddy." The small dragon said, smiling. "Spyro, doesn't she need a name??" Fae asked. "Oh yes of course!!" Spyro said. "Oh yay!!" the small dragon squealed. "Hmm, how about Saya…??" Spyro suggested. "Wonderful name!! How do you like it??" Fae asked, looking down at the small dragon. "Yay! Yes please!!" the small dragon, now named Saya, agreed.

Spyro almost leaped in excitement. "Now, Saya dear, we are now looking for mom. Her name is Cynder." Spyro said to Saya. "Okey dokie, daddy!" Saya said. "OH!! Daddy, my brother Krome is waddling in the forest somewhere!! Can he talk??" Saya suddenly said. "He is?? How do you know his name is Krome?? And I'm not sure…" Spyro said. "Ignitus told me, daddy. He said he was waddling in the Deson Forest." Saya replied. "Oh, we mind as find him." Spyro said, and then he looked at Fae. "Coming along??" he asked. "Of course," Fae replied, smiling. Spyro smiled back and nodded. The little clan headed for what is known as the Deson Forest.

Back at the Meadow, Cynder, Kelai, Lycia, Alanar and Sparx had just left Hunter paralyzed due to a battle they had. Cynder led the clan with the pride of a tiger. She was serious in finding Spyro. The group kept quiet ever since the small incident. Even Sparx didn't blurt any thing. Cynder reached a point where her pride had worn her out. "Let's rest here," Cynder suggested, sitting down.

Remaining quiet, the group sat down. "Is there any reason for keeping quiet for so long??" Cynder asked, puzzled. "There is nothing to converse about…" Lycia said, softly. Cynder sighed. "No, you are a little shocked that I have done that to Hunter, yes?" Cynder asked. The group nodded slightly. "He was our good pal, ya know." Sparx said. "Yes, but he almost killed you!" Cynder shouted. The group stared at her. Cynder heaved a long sigh. "Pardon me, but I need some time to myself…" Cynder pardoned, walking away.

The group frowned as they saw small puddles of tears trailing behind Cynder. "She needs somebody right now, besides Spyro…" Kelai said. A rustle of leaves was heard. A dragon walked out, a very bright gold dragon, rather. "...Cosmo…?" Kelai gasped. "Kelai??" the dragon, Cosmo, gasped. "Who's Cosmo?" Sparx asked. "He's my brother…" Kelai whispered.

Spyro, Fae and Saya had reached the Deson Forest's opening. "Here it is, daddy! Krome was waddling around here!!" Saya squealed. "Alright, let's go." Spyro said, tiptoeing through the opening. Looking around, there surroundings were sly and dark. "Daddy…I'm scared…" Saya whispered. "Its okay, sweetheart. Here, come on my back..." Spyro suggested, letting Saya climb on his back. "Fae, are you okay??" Spyro asked. "Yea I am! I'm too sarcastic to be afraid." Fae replied, prideful.

Spyro shook his head, smiling. Suddenly, a bright beacon of light shone on them. "Spyro… you must understand something important…" a voice said, sullenly.

_A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! I was in Cali :D Had so much fun. The chpt is short so you can understand what I was thinking :P R&R!! BYE!_


End file.
